


Kiss

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship told in kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

It started with a kiss, but not the kind of kiss one would expect. The not so gentle kiss of fist against jaw in an alley in Baltimore, followed by grudging respect at the swift way the gun was pointed at his face and slight amusement showing in piercing blue eyes. 

 

So maybe it started with another kiss. The gentler kiss of an open handed slap to the back of the head in the hallway outside the NCIS HR department just before Tony went in and signed up. 

"Don't make a habit of that."

There was an almost-smile on Gibbs' face as he softly patted Tony's cheek, then pointed to the Agent Application Division.

 

Or maybe, it started with a different kiss. The day Tony finished his FLETC training and got his NCIS credentials, Gibbs invited him over to his place, and that was the first time the two men ever shared Gibbs' cowboy style steaks and an evening of beer, bourbon and basement. After dinner Gibbs took Tony down to the basement and that was when Tony's fascination with the boat was born. He carefully circled it, gently touched it, and then found the spot on the basement stairs that he would inhabit many times over the years to come. When Gibbs had spent a couple of hours sanding and grunting in reply to Tony's babbling, he moved over to the workbench and picked up a small box.

"Hey! DiNozzo!"

Coming to attention immediately, Tony straightened his back and was just in time to catch the box when Gibbs tossed it to him. Looking at Gibbs in curiosity and surprise, Tony opened it to find a belt knife inside. 

"Congratulations, DiNozzo."

Tony grinned delightedly and stood up, taking off his belt and affixing the knife to the belt buckle the way he'd seen Gibbs wear his own. As Tony looped his belt back through his jeans, Gibbs moved closer. Tony buckled his belt again and did a few squats to check the knife was fully tucked away and didn't cut into his belly. When he stood up, Gibbs reached out his fingers and carefully curled them under Tony's waistband, feeling for the knife.

"Good?"

Tony held his breath for a moment, then shook it off.

"Yeah. Thank you, Gibbs."

And then he enthusiastically threw his arms around his new boss and hugged him for a second in gratitude, deciding on the spur of the moment to finish the gesture by taking Gibbs' face in his hands and pressing an outrageously inappropriate kiss to Gibbs' lips, releasing him with an exaggerated "mwah!" sound. Grinning madly, Tony turned his eyes back to his belt, checking to see whether the knife was indeed invisibly concealed, and therefore completely missed the look of bewildered surprise and confusion on Gibbs' face.

 

When they were looking into the death of a JAG lawyer and Viv gave them away at the marina, there was the kiss of an explosion that sent Gibbs hurtling down the stairs from the wheelhouse, and for the first time Tony fully realized that this was a very dangerous job. He'd been confronted by criminals plenty of times on the force of course, had had guns pointed at him, had been in danger of having his cover blown when he'd been on assignment, but that had just been him. Now, he held his breath in terror, only releasing it slowly when he finally saw Gibbs stand up and brush it off as if it had been nothing. 

That night, after having deliberated with himself for a long time, Tony tried to suppress his nerves as he knocked on the door of Gibbs' hotel room. When Gibbs finally opened the door, dressed only in shorts and a t-shirt, his hair sticking up adorably, obviously mussed by sleep, Tony couldn't hold back a small chuckle. Gibbs looked exasperated, and his tone of voice made that clear.

"What, DiNozzo!"

Tony stepped inside and pressed his back against the wall next to the door, needing that support for what he was about to do. Gibbs closed the door and stared at Tony. His voice was softer now, curious.

"What, Tony."

Tony swallowed.

"You almost died today."

"Almost doesn't count."

"I know. But still…

"I'm fine, Tony."

"I know."

Gibbs watched Tony stare at his own feet for a few moments, his hands fidgeting, and sighed. Then he stepped closer and cupped Tony's cheek again.

"Tony…"

At last Tony looked up.

"Gibbs, I…"

"I know. Me too."

Insecurity showing in his eyes, Tony stepped into Gibbs' space and slowly leaned forward, his gaze flickering between Gibbs' eyes and lips before finally, their lips touched. When he felt one of Gibbs' strong arms come around his waist and pull him closer, Tony sighed in relief and Gibbs made full use of that to deepen the kiss. Their tongues played together, and Tony's arms surrounded Gibbs' torso and pulled him closer still. 

"Gibbs…"

"Hush. Feel."

Eyes wide and pupils dilated, Tony let Gibbs divest him of his clothes and let himself be pushed backwards to the bed. When he felt the edge of the bed against his knees, Tony dropped down onto it and looked at Gibbs pleadingly. Gibbs, now shirtless and just in his shorts, again cupped Tony's cheek.

"Don't worry, Tony. I'll take care of you."

Tony turned his head and pressed a kiss to the palm of Gibbs' hand, then leaned forward to kiss Gibbs' stomach. Slowly moving down, a kiss to Gibbs' abs, a kiss to his belly button, a kiss to the trail of hair leading down into Gibbs' shorts, Tony curled his fingers under the waistband and slowly pulled the fabric down. 

"Gibbs…"

"Yes, Tony."

Letting the shorts drop down Gibbs' thighs and calves, Tony kissed Gibbs' belly, kissed his hip, kissed the crook of his thigh meeting his hip, kissed the inside of his thigh. After another quick glance up to Gibbs and seeing nothing but approval and desire there, Tony kissed the tip of Gibbs' arousal, kissed the underside of it, then slowly took him into his mouth and let his lips slide down the length of him as far as he could take him.

Gibbs buried his hands in Tony's hair, forcing himself not to pull the younger man closer no matter how much he wanted to, letting Tony set his own pace. It soon became too much, and Gibbs pulled back, seeing disappointment in Tony's eyes. Gibbs leaned down and kissed Tony deeply, slowly pushing him back onto the mattress.

"I've got you, Tony. I want you, all of you."

Relaxing at the confirmation, Tony smiled a small smile.

"You have me, Gibbs. All of me."

Gibbs pushed Tony back onto the mattress, crawling up over his body, kissing the inside of his thigh, his hipbone, his belly, the bottom of his sternum, his left nipple, then his right, the hollow at the base of his throat, the crook of his neck and shoulder, the side of his throat. At last Gibbs settled himself over Tony's body, and took his mouth in a devouring kiss. Tony moaned into it, pushing up his hips, letting Gibbs feel how excited he was, pleading with his movements.

"Relax, Tony."

His eyes frantic with desire and still a hint of fear of rejection, Tony clung to Gibbs' shoulders, sighing when he felt Gibbs' slicked fingers play with him. When two entered him at the same time, Tony groaned in appreciation. And when Gibbs pushed into him, Tony wrapped his legs around the man's waist, his arms around his shoulders, kissed him deeply, and swore he would never let Gibbs go.

 

There was the kiss of white powder against Tony's lips, followed by the kiss of the hideous blue light on his skin, until finally the horror ended with the kiss of a soft tap to the top of his head. "You will not die." And as he stared up into Gibbs' eyes with all the focus he could muster, Tony could swear he could feel the kiss of relief Gibbs bestowed on him even though their lips never touched in that moment. That came later, when Tony was well on the way to recovery, and he was safely tucked into Gibbs' arms in their bed, and he finally felt Gibbs let go of the tension that had been keeping his body rigid for weeks. When Gibbs kissed him then, the relief was overwhelming and everything they both needed. 

 

After the funeral, they shared kisses of grief. They had held it together, even on the plane ride back to DC, had both been strong for the team. But that evening, they sat together on the couch, leaning against each other for support, and shared their grief with each other in private, in soft kisses mingled with tears that neither of them would admit to.

 

As he stared down at the sleeping man in the hospital bed, Tony let Gibbs go. The skin of Gibbs' face was peeling, a bandage was wrapped around his head, and his memories of the last years were gone. His memories of Tony were gone. They had all tried talking to him even though the doctors objected, and it hadn't taken more than a few moments for Tony to realize that he had been erased from Gibbs' mind. He held it together, not showing anything, but that night he returned to the hospital and stared at a sleeping Gibbs for a long time. Then he stepped close, pressed his lips to the oblivious man's lips and left. He did not acknowledge the moisture on his cheeks as he walked through the hospital corridors. He would never acknowledge a kiss goodbye.

 

It was well over a year later when things changed. When Tony returned from his stint Afloat, he got hugs from his team and a handshake from Gibbs, and had a small smile on his face when Gibbs had told him to grab his bags and follow him. The drive to the house was made in silence, Tony dropped his bag in the hall and closed the door, and stood there waiting. Gibbs came to stand in front of him, letting eyes trail over Tony's face, followed by his fingers softly caressing the stubbled skin of his cheeks, the pad of his thumb tracing Tony's full bottom lip. And then they closed the distance. 

The kiss was soft and gentle, exploring after all the time that had passed since they had last done this, reconnecting and loving. The nips to each other's lips where tender, the progression of the kiss slow, and their hands relaxed and light, not clutching but merely feeling.

"Welcome home, Tony."

"Am I, Gibbs?"

"Are you what?"

"Welcome? Home?"

"Both. Always."

Then Tony smiled, and kissed Gibbs again, a little deeper this time. His eyes were soft when he pulled back.

"I missed you, Jethro."

"Missed you too. Missed you for over a year, even when you were right in front of me."

"I know. Let's not do that again, okay?"

Gibbs smiled and let Tony lead him upstairs to the bedroom, their bedroom, where he slowly undressed Tony, kissing every inch of his skin, savoring the taste and scent of his body that he had missed for so long. Tony in turn caressed each patch of Gibbs' skin he uncovered, trailing kisses over his neck and chest, and they took a long time for tender reconnection before they finally came together. When Tony wrapped his legs around Gibbs waist and felt his lover slide into him, he sighed deeply, a matching sigh coming from Gibbs. Looking up, Tony's eyes sparkled, and he brushed his hand through Gibbs' hair.

"Home."

 

"Home."

Tony said the word as he carefully put down his bag in hall, trying not to jostle his arm still in its sling, but instead of the happy and satisfied tone he had said it in nearly a year earlier, it was now spoken with sadness and dejection. Gibbs knew his lover was hurting, both physically and emotionally, and that Tony was blaming himself for what had happened. The fight, the kill, the resulting trip to Israel and the ultimatum on the tarmac, and Tony felt guilty for having put Gibbs in that position, even though he was not the one to issue the ultimatum. 

"Tony…"

Tony slowly looked at Gibbs, not quite meeting his eyes, but Gibbs could clearly see the pain and guilt there. He carefully took Tony into his arms, holding him lightly but securely in a warm embrace.

"Not your fault, Tony."

"Isn't it? I killed him, didn't I?"

"You had not other option."

"Didn't I? She obviously thinks that I did."

"She wasn't there."

"Neither were you."

"No, but I know you."

"I thought she did too."

"Clearly not. Tony…"

"You could have chosen her, you know. Maybe you should have…"

Gibbs pulled back and cupped Tony's cheeks, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Never. It was never a choice."

"But she's…"

"It would always be you, Tony. Always."

The kiss was soft and full of reassurance, and Tony let himself be comforted for a few moments. But then he pulled away and trudged up the stairs.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

When Gibbs joined him later, Tony was rolled onto his side, facing away from Gibbs. His breathing was even, but Gibbs knew Tony wasn't asleep. He reached out his hand to gently trace Tony's spine, and felt him stiffen under the touch. Gibbs sighed and closed his eyes. She had a lot to answer for.

Things didn't improve over the weeks and months that followed, and when Tony finally snapped, Gibbs was almost relieved. He knew Tony needed to settle his mind about her in order to get over the guilt he still felt lingering in his lover, no matter how much Gibbs tried to tell him it hadn't been Tony's fault. So when the plan was hatched and the mission put into action, Gibbs could only hope that this would help Tony get back to normal.

It ended with a kiss of his bullet through the small window and getting her back alive. That evening, they stood under the warm spray of the shower together, Tony battered and bruised, Gibbs covered in sweat and dirt, both of them so very tired. Gibbs cleaned them both up, his touch soft and gentle, and he held Tony close for a few moments under the cascade of water.

"We did it, Jethro."

"Yes, we did."

"I love you."

Gibbs pulled back to look at his lover, and finally saw traces of the old Tony, his Tony, in those beautiful green eyes again.

"I love you too."

The kiss was chaste and tender, and they were both too tired for passion, but it was one of the sweetest kisses they had ever shared.

 

Things were not perfect and smooth after that, they couldn't have been of course. Both men incredibly stubborn, unable to communicate when things became personal, Tony's wandering eyes and Gibbs shutting down from time to time, it caused problems and rows. But they kept circling back to each other, needing each other.

 

Tony opened the door and walked into the house, tired after having spent a long evening alone in the bullpen catching up on forms and reports, and froze when he found Gibbs on the couch with that damned PsyOps woman curled up against him. He stared for a moment, then turned.

"Sorry. I'll come back another time."

And if he shut the door behind him with a little more force than necessary, it seems Gibbs was the only one who noticed. Tony got into his car and pulled out of the driveway, but parked a couple of houses down and waited. It didn't take long before he saw her coming out of the house and drive away. Tony waited a few minutes more, then stormed back into the house. Gibbs was waiting for him in the hall.

"So that's why you left early? You had a date?! With her?!"

"Tony…"

"I know you said you needed to get close to her, but I didn't think you meant like this! Or are you going to tell me that it was just for the job?"

"Tony, listen…"

"You looked very cosy together, all snuggled up! Did you kiss her, Gibbs? Did you?"

Gibbs just stared at his lover. Tony stalked over to him and pushed him against the wall, grabbing Gibbs' wrists and pressing them against the wall next to his head.

"Did you, Gibbs? Was she as good as me? Did you make her moan?"

And before Gibbs could say anything, Tony crashed their lips together, rough and hard, thrusting his tongue into Gibbs' mouth in anger and frustration. Gibbs let him rage, responding to the kiss with gentler motions, not even trying to move or pull away even though they both knew he could have pushed Tony off him if he wanted to. When at last Tony had calmed down, he slowly pulled back, but Gibbs still saw the anger in his eyes.

"I'm tired. I'm going home."

"This is your home, Tony."

Looking at him scornfully, Tony snorted.

"Not right now, it isn't. Not with…"

Tony sighed and released Gibbs from his grip.

"Goodnight, Gibbs."

This time, Tony slammed the door behind him with such force that the windows rattled for seconds afterwards.

 

"I have to do this, Jethro. I have to find her, see if she's alright."

"I know."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Then will you at least look at me?"

With a sigh, Gibbs looked up, his face blank as he stood in front of Tony.

"Go do what you have to do, Tony."

One hand on Tony's cheek, Gibbs leaned in and pressed a short, soft kiss to Tony's lips. But while the man's face was expressionless, Tony could taste disappointment and loss in the kiss. As Gibbs made his way to the basement, Tony stared after him, then grabbed his bag and left for the airport, for Israel.

"Found her then."

"Yeah. She called you?"

Gibbs didn't respond, but Tony knew she had. There was a long silence between them.

"Found what you wanted?"

"Yes and no."

"Did you kiss her?"

"Yes."

Another long silence.

"Jethro…"

"Goodnight, DiNozzo."

Nodding to himself, Tony got up and placed a quick kiss to the back of Gibbs' head before he left the house. This time, there was no slamming. Instead Gibbs just heard the soft kiss of a door closing quietly.

 

The explosion at the Navy Yard was not a kiss, it was a rude awakening. When the dust had settled and they finally had some downtime, they went home without a word and tumbled into bed together. Clothes were discarded quickly, and limbs tangled as their tongues met each other in frantic, desperate kisses. Pulling Tony onto his hands and knees, Gibbs covered him from behind and pushed into his lover, his thrusts long and deep, Gibbs' body blanketing Tony completely. They were both silent except for an occasional grunt or pant, and their fingers found each other and interlaced, holding on tightly, and when they were getting close, their joined hands reached for Tony's arousal, stroking him together until they both fell over the edge. Afterwards, Tony rested his head on Gibbs' chest, his fingers dancing softly through the silver chest hair, while Gibbs' hand trailed slow patterns over Tony's back.

"I can't do this anymore, Tony."

"Can't do what?"

"This. Us."

Tony's fingers stilled for a moment, then continued the soft tickle.

"You breaking up with me?"

"We've hurt each other so much over the years."

"I still love you, Jethro."

"I know. Me too."

"Tony… Do you think we can stop causing each other pain?"

Swallowing harshly, Tony considered his answer.

"Maybe. If we both try to stop acting like jackasses."

Gibbs chuckled, and Tony felt a weight lift off his chest. He pushed up onto one arm so he could look at his lover.

"So… What exactly are you saying, Jethro?"

Reaching out to trail his fingers over Tony's cheek, Gibbs cleared his throat.

"You mean so much to me, more than anyone. I… I want to be with you."

"You have me, Jethro."

"Until the next pretty woman walks by and turns your head."

Tony grimaced.

"Distraction and misdirection, Gibbs."

"Not always."

"No. Not always."

Tony admitted it with regret in his eyes, then sighed and looked away from Gibbs, lost in his thoughts for a while. Gibbs brushed his fingers over Tony's cheek again to get his attention.

"What are you thinking, Tony?"

"I'm thinking that I'll always want to look. That I can't stop my head from turning. But that I don't feel the need to act anymore. Because no one means more to me than you. And I'll never love anyone as much as I love you."

Tony settled himself half on top of Gibbs, leaning on his elbows on either side of his lover, and kissed him. This kiss was pure love and affection, conveying everything he felt for Gibbs, and feeling Gibbs return those sentiments with equal force.

 

It was the soft kiss of velvet gently trailing down the bridge of his nose that woke Tony up one sunny Sunday morning nearly a year later. Opening his eyes, he smiled up at Gibbs and drew him down for a good morning kiss. Feeling something in Gibbs' hand, he looked down curiously.

"What's this?"

Gibbs looked a little uncomfortable, and cleared his throat.

"We never talked about this, but… you know what I'm like."

Taking in the familiar shape of the small velvet covered box, understanding dawned in Tony's eyes and he grinned softly.

"Really? That's how you do it? You're not even getting down on one knee?"

Gibbs grimaced.

"I can if you want me to. But then you'd have to help me back up."

Tony laughed for a moment, then became serious. 

"I would, you know. I always would. I'll always be there for you."

"I know. That's why I wanted to ask you…"

Tony stopped him by drawing him down for another kiss. 

"I love you, Jethro. It will be my honor to wear your ring."

"And mine to wear yours."

They smiled, then grinned, then laughed. Tony pulled Gibbs down again, rolling them over so Gibbs was pulled back onto the bed and Tony could devour his lover's mouth with passionate kisses. Then he pulled back and stared down at Gibbs.

"We're going to have to tell the team now, don't we."

"Guess we'll have to. I did kinda think we would invite them to the ceremony, so… probably best to give them a heads up."

Tony couldn't help it. He dissolved into uncontrollable giggles, and Gibbs just smiled as he held his gasping lover in his arms.

 

Abby's fist connecting with Tony's bicep could hardly be called a kiss, and Tony actually hissed when he rubbed the sore spot as soon as Gibbs had pulled her away from Tony. Her voice was loud and indignant, and the two lovers were glad they had decided to do this at their home where they could have some privacy from curious ears.

"Fourteen years? Fourteen years, Anthony DiNozzo? You've been holding out on me for fourteen years?!"

"Abbs…"

She whirled back to Gibbs.

"Oh no, don't 'Abbs' me, Bossman! You're in just as much trouble as he is!"

"Abby…"

She whirled back to Tony again, but before she could yell again, Ducky's stern voice interrupted her.

"Ms. Sciuto!"

Gritting her teeth, she held her tongue out of respect for the ME and turned to him instead, her voice now soft and controlled.

"Yes, Ducky?"

"Why don't you come sit here for a moment, my dear."

Grudgingly, she stamped over to the couch and dropped down onto it next to Ducky. She crossed her arms angrily over her chest and glared at Gibbs and Tony. Ducky patted her arm gently in a soothing gesture.

"Well, may I be the first to congratulate you both, gentlemen. It is a surprise, but as it is a happy one, I can only wish you all the best."

McGee sounded a little uncertain, and oddly hopeful.

"You sure this isn't for a case? You know, undercover assignment? Tony's idea of a joke?"

"No joke, no case, no assignment, McGee. Sorry!"

Tony didn't sound sorry at all, and had said it with a humorous glee that made Gibbs hide a smile.

McGee swallowed, then nodded. 

"Okay. Congratulations, then. Wonderful. When's the wedding?"

Bishop and Palmer added their congratulations as well, seemingly unperturbed by the revelations of this afternoon.

Inwardly sighing gratefully at the acceptance from their friends, Tony turned to Abby again.

"Abbs… Please… I didn't think you would have a problem with me and Jethro being in a relationship…"

She looked at him sharply, catching the pleading look in his eyes, and then her eyes widened.

"What? No!"

Jumping and and bouncing over to Tony, she enveloped him in a tight hug.

"No, Tony! That's not… That part is great! And you guys getting married is awesome!"

Gibbs' voice sounded gruff from behind Tony's back.

"Then why so upset, Abbs?"

Releasing Tony and hugging Gibbs too for good measure, her voice now was teasing.

"Because I could have been teasing Tony for fourteen years about sleeping with the Boss! Getting him to dish all the details! Having wonderful visuals of the two of you together! And you two deprived me of that pleasure…"

Gibbs looked a little confused, but Tony started chuckling and pulled one of Abby's pigtails gently, giving her another quick hug.

"Sorry about that, Abbs…"

Gibbs just shook his head and muttered something about getting drinks, before disappearing into the kitchen.

 

It was the soft kiss of the shining platinum band against the bottom of his ring finger that made Tony swallow with emotion. It was a small ceremony, but all those who were important to them were there, giving them support and love. And when the official announced it was time for the happy couple to kiss, Gibbs gently drew Tony's hips against his and seduced his husband with tender nips and licks all over again. Lost in the moment, Tony moaned into the kiss and deepened it, letting his tongue tangle with Gibbs' and sliding his hands to Gibbs' ass to pull them even closer together, earning whistles and hoots from all those present.

 

Tony carefully grabbed the ends of his husband's bow tie and pulled, unravelling the tie and sliding it out from under Gibbs' collar. He slowly unbuttoned the vest, their jackets having been disposed of already before they came upstairs, and slid it of Gibbs' shoulders. Kicking off his own shoes, he saw Gibbs do the same and smiled at the impatient gesture. They had undressed each other countless times before, but this felt different, almost reverent. Every time he caught sight of the platinum band on his finger or the matching one on Gibbs, Tony shivered with pleasure. When they stood naked at the foot of the bed, they stared into each other's eyes for a while, then Tony gently took Gibbs' face in his hands and kissed him. This kiss said 'Thank you for taking a chance on me and sticking with me' and 'I love you', and Gibbs heard it clearly, responding in kind.

Once on the bed, Gibbs showed Tony with every touch of fingers and lips how much he loved him and needed him, and Tony had never felt so wanted. They made love slowly and gently, and it was the most intimate experience of Tony's life, his heart jumping a little every time he looked into his lover's eyes and realized that this was now his husband. And he knew with all his heart that he would never let this go, no matter what happened in the future.

Afterwards, still entangled together, Tony gave Gibbs another kiss. It simply said one thing.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge THANK YOU to all of you who have been reading my stories and liking them, and especially to all those who took the time to leave wonderful, supportive, helpful and encouraging comments! :) It is always a pleasure to hear from you! :)
> 
> When all this started, I never could have guessed we would get to this point: 100 stories posted!! Some better than others of course ;) some a little silly, some a little sad, some a little short, but all with the same idea: a celebration of Tibbs! :) I hope I succeeded in that ;)
> 
> These stories have given me much joy while I was writing them, and I hope I have been able to spread at least some of that joy by sharing them with all of you who have been kind enough to read. Thank you again for joining me on this journey so far, and I hope you'll come with me to see where it's going next! :)
> 
> Much love to you all,  
> ~~ Blackghost7


End file.
